Tokyo 7th Sisters Wiki
top56_pc.png | 七咲ニコル(CV:水瀬いのり) Digital Single「光」|link=https://www.jvcmusic.co.jp/t7s/18551/|linktext= t7s “EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow-“ Ending Theme “Light” / Nanasaki Nicole (CV: Minase Inori) to be released on 2019.10.31! top55_pc.png | 七花少女/CASQUETTE'S Split Single「マイ・グラデイション / SCARLET」|link=https://www.jvcmusic.co.jp/t7s/37504/|linktext= Nanabana Otome/CASQUETTE's Split Single to be released on 2019.12.04! top54_pc.png | Tokyo 7th シスターズ「t7s オリジナルサウンドトラック 2.0 -The Things She Left-」|link=https://www.jvcmusic.co.jp/t7s/65268/|linktext=t7s Original Soundtrack 2.0 -The Things She Left- to be released on 2019.12.04! top53_pc.png | Tokyo 7th シスターズ「EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow-」|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1A1oaBS5a8|linktext=「EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow-」to be released on 2019.10.17! top49_pc.png | Tokyo 7th シスターズ New Live Blu-ray＆CD 『t7s 4th Anniversary Live -FES!! AND YOUR LIGHT- in Makuhari Messe』|link=https://www.jvcmusic.co.jp/t7s/271/|linktext= t7s 4th Anniversary Live -FES!! AND YOUR LIGHT- to be released on 2019.07.03! mv.jpg | T7S 3rd Album 『THE STRAIGHT LIGHT』|link=http://tokyo7thsister.wikia.com/wiki/The_Straight_Light|linktext=Full length album with 6 new tracks to be released on 2018.07.04! main.jpg |NEW UNIT! Casquette's|link=https://tokyo7thsister.wikia.com/wiki/Casquette%27s|linktext= New unit debuts with 4 member smooth jazz group! 4th_Anniversary.png|t7s 4th Anniversary!|link=http://tokyo7thsister.wikia.com/wiki/4th_Anniversary|linktext=Celebrates the 4th anniversary of Tokyo 7th Sisters! melody in the pocket promo image.jpg|Memorial Live in Nippon Budokan! 7.20.18|link=http://t7s.jp/live/budokan/|linktext= On July 20, t7s will put on their ensemble live feat all units! Tickets go on sale May 4th top01_pc.png|Welcome to t7s!|link=http://tokyo7thsister.wikia.com/wiki/Getting_Started|linktext=New to the game? Check out this page to get you started! ☆Welcome to Tokyo 7th Sisters Wiki! Here you can find information on gameplay, idols, and translation guides on the game! Please continue to support Tokyo 7th Sisters!☆ QUICK LINKS: * About the Game * Getting Started * Idols * Translations NEWEST CARDS D5oeXjBUcAAQEO8.jpeg|Monaka's Birthday (Signature Limited Edition!) D5ofaM0UUAA E06.jpeg|Monaka Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D6CMVtRUwAAuKFO.jpeg D6CMr2BUUAAdaMy.jpeg D6CNtKUUEAAGzc-.jpeg D6CNsjLUYAEdC0g.jpeg D6CNrooUYAAPxdw.jpeg D6CNVDwU0AApcoz.jpeg D6CNT-xUIAYNPs3.jpeg D6CNS6fUcAEbYwP.jpeg D6CJWTFV4AUghJE.jpeg D6CJ0Q5VUAEGv0a.jpeg D6RsmaqU8AAu2hs.jpeg|Happy Birthday Mana (Signature Limited Edition!) D6RukuWUcAARgiA.jpeg|Mana Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D6mMNyTVUAAN743.jpeg D6mOa60UUAExgCN.jpeg D6mOyYfUIAA74 T.jpeg D6mP4wpUYAIGX4R.jpeg D6mQPnkU0AAMoTV.jpeg D661AQ0V4AE-mzs.jpeg|Happy Birthday Rona (Limited Edition!) D661123U8AArGwT.jpeg D7KP54oUcAMXCs5.jpeg D7KSHQwVUAASOJs.jpeg D7KSj0vU8AATfOi.jpeg D7KTW03UYAEs0tK.jpeg D7KTjBgUcAAdfpk.jpeg D7j-bAnUYAEV2Zr.jpeg|Happy Birthday Honoka! (Signature Limited Edition!) D7j- ECV4AIijgV.jpeg|Honoka Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D7uVi6rUYAM5cJt.jpeg|Sabina Shima Platinum (Limited Edition!) D7uV7vXU0AARTC1.jpeg D8Sana0UIAAKdlv.jpeg|Shishigome Oto HEAVEN'S RAVE Cover (Limited Edition!) D8Sa9GDUIAAPf9h.jpeg D8SWcSiUYAAla g.jpeg D8SWdaAUEAAL7k2.jpeg D8SWbNuUYAA-Kzo.jpeg D8SVh84U0AAlqoj.jpeg D8SWBPNUEAAVFWF.jpeg D8SZLYEV4AA2 p-.jpeg|Ferb "I'M THE QUEEN" Album Cover D8SZrERUIAAhIoJ.jpeg D8c1WXeVsAAEo82.jpeg|Happy Birthday Ei! (Signature Limited Edition!) D8c1-ROUwAA_vnQ.jpeg|Ei Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D82dq-kUwAAO1hU.jpeg|Seneka Tezuka HEAVEN'S RAVE Cover (Limited Edition!) D82d7dzVsAAUciE.jpeg D82bP2cUwAARxG1.jpeg|Murasaki "I'M THE QUEEN" Album Cover D82bg6LUIAAxz00.jpeg D82cYblU8AAd0Jn.jpeg D82cXmlU8AAJ8p7.jpeg D9ab9pHU8AE5Yp2.jpeg D9acdNvUwAEqDjh.jpeg D9aeFL4U4AAaJaA.jpeg|Tomoe Bride Making (Limited Edition!) D9aejDfU8AADRDo.jpeg D9agurwU0AAZJS3.jpeg|Yumeno "I'M THE QUEEN" Album Cover D9ahdYPVUAAmkM6.jpeg D9-okPOU8AAWd K.jpeg|Matsuri "I'M THE QUEEN" Album Cover D9-oymzUIAES84D.jpeg D9-i9AlUEAArONB.jpeg|Brilliant Prince (Limited Ediiton!) D9-kXsvU0AA8m2P.jpeg D9-lVllU8AA W7D.jpeg|June Bride (Limited Edition!) D9-l ifU0AISAkL.jpeg D9-e-ULUwAA7vkz.jpeg D-I-totU8AE4R8e.jpeg|Happy Birthday Sisala (Signature Limited Edition!) D-I H6FVUAUeya3.jpeg|Sisala Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D-O lTVUIAAZxR7.jpeg|Happy Birthday Hina (Signature Limited Edition!) D-O wnuUwAIArrG.jpeg|Hina Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D-ilncFUYAEwID3.jpeg D-yFUVlUwAA8-1S.jpeg|Happy Birthday Nicole (Signature Limited Edition!) D-yFp-HU8AA_cjg.jpeg|Nicole Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D_GuMNAU8AEBMWY.jpeg|Kyoko Honeybee Cover D_Guq81U0AAcfkK.jpeg D RFI3fUIAIaGkg.jpeg|Happy Birthday Musubi (Signature Limited Edition!) D RFmRnU0AAfimr.jpeg|Musubi Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D qoM0fUEAEuzAL.jpeg|Miwako Summer ♪ Swimsuit ♪ (Event!) D qpFfiU4AEVtmL.jpeg D qr-YVU8AAHDSc.jpeg|Chacha Summer Lifeguard 2019 (Limited Edition!) D qstlfUwAE6zzT.jpeg D qv86kUIAM9XA0.jpeg|Rena Honeybee Cover D qwS2IVAAAoSfn.jpeg D 1IHNnUcAIaMcQ.jpeg|Happy Birthday Shizuka (Signature Limited Edition!) D 1IvyRU8AADW31.jpeg|Shizuka Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EAOwzEEUIAAD4se.jpeg|Honoka Honeybee Cover EAOxOOuUwAANC8V.jpeg EAZL3HBU4AExYTX.jpeg|Mamon Summer 2019 (Limited Edition!) EAZMpchU0AAJikv.jpeg EAy2K71UIAAdXBK.jpeg|Makoto Summer 2019 (Limited Edition!) EAy2 9DUYAAEflq.jpeg EAyuNIXUcAAU-6d.jpeg|Susu Summer ♪ Swimsuit ♪ (Event!) EAyvF5YUYAA3J7j.jpeg EA4EpkAUEAAFuHN.jpeg|Happy Birthday Kazumi (Signature Limited Edition!) EA4EyuLUcAALsRc.jpeg|Kazumi Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EBWxqgrU8AAzonG.jpeg|Kajika Summer Beach 2019 (Boss Battle Event!) EBWyWsoUEAAfpss.jpeg EBW7QbPUcAARZOJ.jpeg|Happy Birthday Nonohime (Signature Limited Edition!) EBW8Dn-U8AEy6xm.jpeg|Nonohime Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EB14D19UwAAukVv.jpeg|Happy Birthday Kyouko (Signature Limited Edition!) EB14oojUIAAuRkY.jpeg|Kyouko Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EB616BFUIAEqs8z.jpeg|Honoka Le☆S☆Ca Debut (Special Bonus Event!) EB616AwUwAAHPWC.jpeg|Rena Le☆S☆Ca Debut (Special Bonus Event!) EB616AQUcAAo-8E.jpeg|Kyouko Le☆S☆Ca Debut (Special Bonus Event!) EB66BIpU4AALUEg.jpeg|Momoka Summer 2019 EB67BLVVUAA0v6i.jpeg|Momoka Summer Live Festival 2019 ECe4Pi3VUAABaDj.jpeg|Nero Cocytus Single cover (Song Challenge Bonus Event) ECe4miFUYAAMWsE.jpeg|Aguri summer suit (Special Bonus Event!) ECe4mhpVAAIhxD7.jpeg|Nero summer suit (Special Bonus Event!) ECpYV1UUEAA5KQ-.jpeg|Rona Summer 2019 ECpY2iPUEAM6GEX.jpeg|Rona Summer Live Festival 2019 EC9-nEVUcAA4vjR.jpeg|Happy Birthday Shinju (Signature Limited Edition!) EC9 dCMUUAE6UpU.jpeg|Shinju Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EDIR4SFVAAAqxV8.jpeg|Happy Birthday Ume (Signature Limited Edition!) EDIShChUcAAAvQw.jpeg|Ume Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EDiBwGkU0AAFWGH.jpeg|Happy Birthday Madoka (Signature Limited Edition!) EDiC96FUEAAt3nC.jpeg|Madoka Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EDm9tTwVAAABZ1W.jpeg EDm-hE8VAAUM847.jpeg ED2oYMuU0AA2 lU.jpeg|Happy Birthday Sumire (Signature Limited Edition!) ED2ooYlUwAYfTtv.jpeg|Sumire Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EELB61pU8AE0hKW.jpeg EELCdF1UUAAe2SU.jpeg EELIlYmVAAAmsiD.jpeg EELJd2PUEAAWQ2F.jpeg EEvKNPyW4AYSgiP.jpeg|Happy Birthday Jedah (Signature Limited Edition!) EEvKk81XsAEEvSL.jpeg|Jedah Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EE QfkeU4Acsd7j.jpeg|Happy Birthday Emoko (Signature Limited Edition!) EE Ri4nUcAALG9Q.jpeg|Emoko Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EFTOVesUcAAQwmY.jpeg|Happy Birthday Risyuri (Signature Limited Edition!) EFTOmHXU0AA89tj.jpeg|Risyuri Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EFTI0VLUYAAYux3.jpeg EFTJVKWUwAANi39.jpeg EFoU6O8UUAA1xA0.jpeg|Happy Birthday Ferb (Signature Limited Edition!) EFoVD3xUcAEFhlt.jpeg|Ferb Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EFtEn01UcAA 0Sq.jpeg|Happy Birthday Murasaki (Signature Limited Edition!) EFtFHcHU8AEbCV3.jpeg|Murasaki Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EGWRn-ZVAAAB-5Z.jpeg|Happy Birthday Matsuri (Signature Limited Edition!) EGWSoGmUUAAzxpz.jpeg|Matsuri Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EGbTdopUwAAr90o.jpeg EGbT9ahU4AAZ-NX.jpeg EG2Dy9YU4AAHkOG.jpeg|Happy Birthday Mimi (Signature Limited Edition!) EG2EgNFVUAAMdlg.jpeg|Mimi Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EG RMBsU8AApdsz.jpeg|Rena Scarcrow show (M-E-D-L-I-V-E! event!) EG Rc5DUEAARl8C.jpeg|Rena Halloween Live (M-E-D-L-I-V-E! event!) EG XCmcU4AAe9T0.jpeg|Happy Birthday Susu (Signature Limited Edition!) EG XZFmUwAEvpXJ.jpeg|Susu Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EHjTXcHUYAArLOD.jpeg|Nicole EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow- EHjTXcIUUAI6zxk.jpeg|Mito EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow- EH9C-txVUAA0o5N.jpeg|Happy Birthday Sawori (Signature Limited Edition!) EH9DKJYU0AErWjm.jpeg|Sawori Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EHtm906U0AA6Ksv.jpeg|Shizuka Halloween 2019 (Limited Edition!) EHtnO5PU4AEn79t.jpeg EIG-lnPUcAAK7en.jpeg|Happy Birthday Mito (Signature Limited Edition!) EIG QXBUYAA8PRr.jpeg|Mito Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EICN4CCUwAAYGts.jpeg|Memoru EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow- EICN4CAU0AAxwDF.jpeg|Qruit EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow- EIMtqssXkAEf4Pu.jpg|Happy Birthday Chacha (Signature Limited Edition!) EIMuAyOXYAAokE0.jpg|Chccha Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EIrqlJAU0AAI1En.jpeg EIrrJTzUwAAUzCk.jpeg EIrnrwaUEAAnuOt.jpeg|Rui EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow- EIrnrwdUEAAL19E.jpeg|Mana EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow- EI16LdvUEAEmjXp.jpeg|Happy Birthday Manon (Signature Limited Edition!) EI16qVuUYAAvS h.jpeg|Manon Birthday Live! (Signature Limited Edition!) EJPicskU8AAe55T.jpeg EJPipFfU4AA8N-h.jpeg EJU-yoAVAAAYLWF.jpeg|Happy Birthday Tasha (Signature Limited Edition!) EJU-9TAU4AAaH95.jpeg|Tasha BIRTHDAY LIVE (Signature Limited Edition!) EJzmcEnUUAItpMH.jpeg EJzm1a2U8AEgbgk.jpeg EJziP3zVAAAKC R.jpeg EJziP3wVUAATPVY.jpeg EKXnfDpU0AExLHS.jpeg EKXnrYdU8AA83z .jpeg EKc6VKQUYAEfSio.jpeg|Ayumu Happy Birthday (Signature Limited Edition!) EKc7JxFU8AAZpBc.jpeg|Ayumu Birthday Live! (Signature Limited Edition!) EK2qTJHWsAA5d0D.jpeg|Qruit Happy Birthday (Signature Limited Edition!) EK2q7eWX0AA40oO.jpeg|Qruit Birthday Live! (Signature Limited Edition!) NEWEST EVENT EIrnMirUUAEzuAd.png|New Boss Raid Battle Event! (Legend SP EPISODE 0.7 -Melt in the Snow-) EDC6UhhVUAE6h09.png|New VS Battlelive (R&D) Event EICM3yeVUAIFP_Y.png|New Exclusive Event! EJPdbzDUwAEtpI3.png|New 7th All Star M-E-D-L-I-V-E!! Event! EKXjgZ2VUAEI2Lg.png|New Enduro Song Challenge! EJzlHAZVAAASouH.png|New 7th Live Jack Event. EHjTFJtU8AAd31B.png|New Special We are SISTERS Event! EF3YaJvXoAI9Vny.png|New Guerrilla Sonic Event! EDC ZhEU4AAZ9u6.png|New Bonus Event! Admin Info: This wiki page was created by vaureos on February 14, 2018. Anyone can contribute to the page, all help is welcome and very much appreciated! Questions? Contact me on tumblr here Many thanks to http://tokyo7s.tumblr.com and https://twitter.com/t7s_english for their help on translation! Many thanks to musubi on youtube for letting me upload the music videos |title1 =Today is [ Shirayuki Arisu]'s Happy Birthday! |image1 =.jpeg |caption1 = }} What's your favorite Unit? 7th Sisters KARAKURI Queen of Purple 4U Le☆S☆Ca WITCH NUMBER 4 SiSH NI+CORA Sanbon Ribbon Ci+LUS SU♡SUTA Casquette's Shichika shōjo (Nanabana Otome) AXiS Category:Browse Category:News Category:Main page